The standard wire garment hanger commonly used for hanging clothes has the disadvantage of a narrow gage wire construction which causes creasing of clothes and slipping of clothes off of such hangers.
Wooden and plastic garment hangers are available. Such hangers have wider supporting areas which generally overcome the slipping and creasing problems. However, such hangers are relatively expensive.
The present invention provides an inexpensive attachment for wire garment hangers which converts such hangers to structures having wider support areas which overcome the slipping and creasing problems but which are inexpensive.